Dimensional measurements are very difficult to achieve where there are size limitations and/or in certain environments that are either hostile or dynamic (e.g., harsh). For example, only certain equipment or measuring modes may be suitable for hostile environments that may otherwise damage or destroy equipment that is not extremely robust. Meanwhile, in dynamic environments, the changing conditions may require continuous repositioning of equipment or perturbation of the measuring environment. Obtaining such measurements in environments that are both hostile and dynamic can be even more difficult.
In some cases, placing a sensor within a host material that is to be measured requires creating a hole or otherwise compromising a portion of the integrity of the host material. Thus, providing mechanisms by which to measure dimensional changes in certain host materials may weaken these materials in undesirable ways or allow for leakage and/or contamination. Similarly, placing a sensor that is robust enough to withstand certain harsh environmental conditions proximate to materials to be measured may alter certain physical properties of the material or flow conditions proximate to the material. Small sized host materials or narrow tolerances may also further complicate insitu measurements.
Many conventional sensors also measure current variations that could be interrupted or disrupted completely if the sensor is moved or conditions around the sensor are drastically changed. Thus, it should be appreciated that conventional sensors may have a difficult time providing accurate and useful measurements in numerous harsh environments.